


Shepard's Inquisition

by Devereux13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Mass Effect crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: In an explosion that should have killed both of them, sent the first and second human Specters to another world. No longer on Earth and no longer in the Milky Way Kaidan and Shepard must figure out why weird and creepy creatures are falling out of a giant green hole in the sky all while trying to find this Herald guy who people are telling them is the key to all of their answers. Simple right? Now if Kaidan could stop catching on fire that would be helpful.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

They were being chased, by who or what Shepard didn’t know. He thought at first glance it was a person, but the way it slunk and almost glided across the ground towards them unnaturally he knew they had to run. 

“What the fuck is that!” Kaidan yelled from behind him, the grip on his hand still strong as Shepard pulled him along this unknown landscape. Blindly Shepard lead through a nameless forest that he never seen. Large evergreens surrounded them as they ran towards what looked like a passage way through the mountains, or maybe a cave. Shepard didn’t know, he just knew he had to keep them safe. 

He could feel the creature catching up to them, somehow even though it seemed to go at the same steady pace it was gaining on them. Were they going slower or did logic not work the same way here than it did at home? Wherever home was at this point. 

They needed a weapon and when he woke up, he noticed that his and Kaidan’s weapons were bizarrely gone. As well as their armor, they were literally running around in the under armor. They might have been robbed while passed out, but Shepard doubted that, seeing as he hadn’t seen any sign of civilization since. 

“Here!” Shepard shouted as he pulled Kaidan to their right, through what he hoped was a passage way. But as they ran it became clear that it was a dead end. The walls started closing in before the pathway stopped forcing Shepard to stop suddenly causing Kaidan to run into him. “Damnit!” he cursed as he turned to see the creature get closer to them. 

The creature looked like a hooded twisted alien, it glided above the dirt, never once leaving footprints. As it got closer, he could see the horrified and mortified look on its face, as it was in a constant state of fear and horror. The air around them became colder and the ground and seemed to freeze as it floated closer. The creature let out an ear-piercing scream that had both of them hunching forward, hands around their ears trying to block out the banshee screams. Eyes shut tight as they tired to stop the constant ringing in their ears. 

Fighting against the sound Shepard straighten himself as he stepped in front of Kaidan determined to protect the other with whatever way he could. The creature didn’t even flinch at the sight of Shepard, instead with another scream it raised its hands and with a blood curdling scream it swiped down and flung Shepard across the passage way. Shepard hit the cold stone with a loud thump as his body crumbled to the ground. His whole body was freezing as he felt the cold inch its way all over his body. 

“John!” Kaidan shouted out as he tried to run to Shepard but the creature blocked his way. Standing in front of him forcing him to stop. Suddenly he heard a voice fill his head. 

“So lost and confused.” The voice felt like vile as it slivered across his skin, making his hair raise. “I can help you. I can teach you everything you need to know.” Kaidan felt like vomiting at the sound of the creature in his head. 

“Get away from us!” Kaidan shouted at the creature. He felt his whole-body shake and warm up. Almost like what it did when his biotics activate. His biotics! Why didn’t he think of that before?!

“You’re weak now, but I can help!” The creature shrieked as it started to inch closer, trying to reach out one of its croaked fingers at him. 

“I said get away from us!” Kaidan roared as he felt his biotics flare, but something was different, it was hotter than before. It felt like raw flames, like when he went camping as a child. Only instead of watching the hot flames, he was the fire. Without much thought he threw up his arms and watched in horror and fantasticating the creature erupted into bright blue flames. 

The creature screamed in pain as the fire overtook it, burning it till there was nothing left than a toxic green puff of smoke. And with one final faded scream it faded away, leaving nothing but a scorched mark on the ground. 

Kaidan couldn’t stop the feeling of heat and flames as he looked down at his own hands and noticed that from his hands to his forearm was on fire. But it didn’t hurt nor did it burn him, whatever happen to them had altered his biotics into something he never seen before. Almost like magic. 

Kaidan couldn’t stop as he felt the flames grow larger and larger around him. He was freaking out, much like what happened when he first used his biotics and he threw the class bully across the room. He couldn’t breath as he felt his pulse quicken. How could he stop this? 

“Kaidan its ok.” He heard Shepard groan from his side. 

Wildly he snapped his gaze to Shepard who was starting to stand. His forehead was bleeding but not much, just a small cut that still concerned Kaidan. Shepard looked like he was in so much pain, yet he acted so calm as if seeing Kaidan on fire was something he saw every day. 

“Just take deep breaths. Shut down. Its ok, its all over.” Shepard’s voice was soothing as Kaidan let himself close his eyes, taking deep breaths he felt his pulse slow down and he counted down from ten in his head. And soon the blue flames were gone. He was no longer shaking as he opened his eyes to stare at Shepard. 

“What’s going on John?” Kaidan asked, fear clear in his voice as he reached for Shepard pulling him into a strong embrace. Holding the slightly shorter one in his arms steady his body and mind in the way only Shepard could do. 

“I don’t know K, but wherever we are and whatever is happening to us we will figure it out.” He sounded so sure of himself that Kaidan could do nothing but believe him, believe in Shepard that things would make sense soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, they survived the night. One night became two and two soon became three. Three days had past and Shepard’s understanding of this world was still little to none. They spent their first night in the cave, too afraid to venture out with the sunlight fading. Shepard’s head pounded, but with a little pressure from Kaidan the bleeding had stopped. And even though Kiadan hadn’t said anything about the incident, Shepard could tell that he was still freaking out about what happened.

Since that day they had learned that whatever had happened to them had done something to Kaidan. His once biotic abilities were now something else. At first, they thought it was just fire, but after an encounter with an angry ram they discovered that he also had a barrier ability when he successfully blocked and knocked back the charging animal a couple of feet, scaring off the poor animal. And while Kaidan was cautions about it, Shepard was astonished by it. 

“Come on Kaidan! It will be fun!” Shepard laughed as he backwards jogged away from him. They were in a large open valley in between the mountains, plenty of space for their practicing. Plus, they had yet to find another person in the week they had been there. There was either no one living in this area, or they were just really well hidden. Either way as the days went on and they wandered almost aimlessly around, Kiadan still told Shepard that he had a gut feeling that they would find someone else soon, so why not test his new strange abilities while they could? But Shepard hoped that Kaidan was right; he didn’t know how long he could live off of just some random berries they had found. He just hoped they weren’t anything bad. 

“John, I don’t know how to control it! What if I force you too far back! What if, what if I throw you!” Kaidan tried to argued back with his commander and stupid boyfriend. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Shepard winked as he backed up even further. 

“I-I” Kaidan sputtered becoming flustered as he could only manage an outraged “John!” 

“Just think of it as biotic training. What do you usually do when you activate your barrier? Think of it that way!” It was all Shepard suggested before he ran full force at Kaidan. 

Kaidan reacted on instinct, calming down his mind and forcing the barrier around him. He felt it surrounded him, almost like a comfort. It was different from his biotics. While his biotics felt like a hot and unnatural energy on his skin, this felt warm and just right, almost like it was a part of him. 

Kaidan watched in awe as his body and the surrounding area around him was incased in a pale-yellow light. He didn’t have much time to enjoy it as Shepard ran straight into the barrier, tossing him back several feet. Much like the ram the other day. 

It sounded like it hurt as Shepard thumped against the ground. Kaidan quickly stopped the barrier and ran towards him. Only to reach him to see the stupid man laughing, his whole body shaking with a booming laugh as he laid on the grassy ground. It made Kaidan’s heart melt. It had been ages since he had seen his commander let loose and not have any life or death worries on his shoulders. And while he still didn’t know where they were and why they were there, well at least they could take a breath from all the death and despair. 

“That was amazing!” Shepard wheezed as he held up his hand for Kaidan to take, which Kaidan did as he rolled his eyes loving. “Let’s do it again!” Shepard proclaimed as he tried to walk several feet away again. Only to have Kaidan gently grab his arm and pull him back. 

“Why don’t we give you some time to rest, that fall sounded like it hurt.” Kaidan smiled gentle as he let go of Shepard and continued walking in what he hoped was the right direction. 

“Nothing my implants can’t take.” Shepard said as he rolled his shoulders back, popping his cybernetics around. But as he did, he stopped in his place. 

Kaidan noticed this quickly as he looked back at the other man. “What’s wrong? Are the implants bothering you?” Kaidan asked gentle as he came back over to the solider. Carefully he placed his hand over Shepard’s whose hand was still in place on his shoulder. 

“It’s not there. None of the implants are there.” Shepard said quietly, like he couldn’t believe it himself. 

“John how can that be?” Kaidan asked as he moved Shepard’s hand away and felt around his shoulder. But when he really dug into the other man’s shoulder, he noticed it as well. 

More confused than ever before Kaidan started to search more around his body. Everywhere he poked and prodded he could not find any evidence of the implants. He would have to have a more in-depth scan on his body to really determine if all the machine parts inside John were actually there or not. But from his limited medic training and just knowing Shepard’s body, he could tell that there was in fact no more machine. 

“John, they are gone! What in hell is going on?” Kaidan asked bewildered as he looked up to look Shepard in the eyes. Shepard had tears in his eyes as he smiled. Leaning forward he captured Kaidan’s lips with his, cupping his face. 

It was a soft and sweet kiss, though it was too short of Kaidan’s liking. When Shepard pulled away, he rested his head against Kiadan’s. Standing there for a moment before he finally spoke. “I don’t know where we are or how we got here. But I’m so glad I could be here with you.” He whispered before giving one last short kiss before pulling away completely. “Now come on. There has to be someone out here in the valley. Or at least a town.” Shepard smiled and Kaidan couldn’t help but smile back. 

Their happiness didn’t last long as they heard a sudden shout. Down the valley they saw one and then several more men following. Shepard had a bad feeling as he grabbed Kaidan’s hand pulling him closer to him. “Don’t happen to think those guys are our rescue team right?” Shepard joked dryly. 

“Afraid not.” Kaidan’s voice was stiff as he watched the men get closer and closer. He noticed that the men weren’t carrying guns but rather what looked like swords and shield and one who looked to have a bow and arrow who was lingering back. Kaidan watched as the man knocked back and arrow and with impressive aim and accuracy fired one right at them. 

Kaidan didn’t think twice as he activated his barrier. The arrow that would have most likely killed him shattered upon impact. “Mage! Kill it!” The armored men hollered as they seemingly ran faster than before. 

“We need to go!” Shepard shouted as he tugged on their joined hands. With the suddenness Kaidan felt his barrier fall as he turned awkwardly to run with Shepard. Breaking the link between them Kaidan felt himself freer to run beside Shepard rather than behind. 

“Don’t let the blood mage escape! This one meets the Maker!” The warriors cheered as they got closer and closer to the two men. 

“What the hell are they talking about?!” Kaidan huffed out as he turned back to look at them. Kaidan’s eyes widened as he saw the archer knock back another bow, aiming it Shepard this time. 

Kaidan tried to will back his barrier, but the instinct had worn off. He panicked as he tried to concentrate as they ran. Looking back once more he saw the man let loose his arrow, not thinking twice he tackled Shepard to the ground. 

They landed hard against the ground. Shepard’s ears rang as his head hit not so gently against a slightly rocky area. Struggling to his feet he pulled at Kaidan’s arm again. Forcing him to stand as well. 

It happened so fast. One moment he was standing the next he felt a bright white-hot pain flash through him as something sharp struck him in the shoulder. Crying out in pain he tried to stay standing as he pulled once more at Kaidan to keep moving. Pulling Kaidan with one hand he held on to his bleeding shoulder with another one. Glancing down at it briefly Shepard saw that it was lodged deep into his shoulder and while he believed that him or Kaidan, mostly Kaidan, could remove it, removing it would possibly allow him to bleed out more than they were able to deal with. 

“John!” Kaidan’s voice was panicked as he looked briefly at Shepard. 

“Get to those rocks! It might give us some cover!” Shepard ordered, ever the commander even in this strange new world. Kaidan gritted his teeth as he nodded, suppressing a “Yes sir” as he started to drag a slowing Shepard along. 

Shepard’s vision started to go dark as he half stumbled over the ground. The pain in his shoulder was starting to become numb, but the hot wet sticky feeling of fresh blood on his hand told him he had yet to stop bleeding. He vaguely remembered Kaidan shoving his body behind a rock, just barely able to hide both of them, just as another arrow flew by his head. He heard through muffled hearing Kaidan curse quiet loudly as he ducked. He just needed to close his eyes for a second, then he would be fit to fight these bastards. What was their problem anyways? 

“Shepard! Shepard! John, god damnit! This is not the time to fall asleep!” Kaidan yelled desperately as he tried to gently shake Shepard. But the wound in his shoulder looked horrible as the blood started to colt around the arrow sticking out of him. 

He heard the men get closer to him. They finally caught up to them and Kaidan was defenseless. Why didn’t they find a town or anyone sooner! Why the hell where they in this godforsaken land? 

“We got them cornered men. Show them no mercy and hope that Andraste shows them pity!” One of them hollered out alarming close to them. 

“Think Kaidan. What would you do if you had no weapon at home?” He hastily mumbled to himself as he racked his hands through his hair. It hit him like cold water as he halted his hands. Bringing his hands out of his hair he looked at his hands. “My biotics! I would use my fucking biotics!” he yelled as he let out a nervous chuckle. 

Peeping his head around the rock he saw the men, who had stopped running, approach them slowly. Their large silver shields aimed low as they marched forward. Closing his eyes and with a deep breath Kaidan tried to still his mind. 

The feeling from their first night came back to him in such a rush, his eyes popped open as he gasped for air as he felt the same warm but chaotic energy rush into him. Think like a biotic he told himself as he pulled back his hand only to toss it forward and instead of the familiar blue energy leaving his arm, a bright blue fire ball left instead. The fire ball hit the first armored man in the middle causing him to stagger back, but not fall as he steady himself quickly to being his march towards them again. 

Kaidan pulled back his arm again, but this time he aimed for the men’s feet. This time the flame hit and the ground quickly caught fire making a few of them shout as they fell back. Not letting up Kaidan tried to remember the motion of a crushing barrier. A technique he had been working on with Liara before all this shit. Taking a deep breath, he focused his energy on the lone archer who had finally got close enough. 

Pushing the energy passed him he let it flow from within to the archer. Suddenly fire sprouted underneath the archer and rose all around them. Kaidan watched in half fascination and half horror as the flames engulfed the archer as she screamed in terror and in pain. The flames only seemed to get bigger and brighter blue as the roar of fire drowned out her screams. Her fellow soldiers around her stared at her in sick horror as one tried to run at her only for him to reach out and get caught up in the flames as well. He too could only scream as the cage encased him and he fell to the ground screaming. 

The remaining men quickly turned their gaze back to Kaidan. The anger in their eyes sent shivers down his spine as they let out a horrible war cry as they rushed Kaidan. He knew that he couldn’t produce another ball of fire. Instead he threw himself over Shepard’s unconcise body and with all his might willed a barrier to surrounded them. 

Kaidan heard the swinging of a sword, but he did not feel it as the sword bounced off his barrier. The sword did not shatter like the arrow but it forced the solider ever back slightly. But soon he could almost feel against his barrier another hit followed by two more swords hitting his barrier. Kaidan could do nothing more and close his eyes and grit his teeth together and he willed his barrier to hold. Sweat began to roll down his face as he felt his strength get weaker and weaker with each throw of their swords. 

And amongst this chaos he heard a whisper in the back his mind. A voice not of his own as, its voice crawled under his skin and made him feel sick to the stomach as its deep thick voice hissed in his ears. He couldn’t understand what it was saying, he just heard words and at first, they were just soft voices, barely there. But as the unrelating men kept pounding on his barrier and the weaker he was feeling the louder the voices became. 

“I can help you. Together we can destroy these Templers. They have caused nothing but pain and suffering for your kind.” The voice hissed as it got closer to Kaidan. It made him shiver as he felt his skin crawling, almost as the voice’s physical form was right beside him, hovering over him. He felt the sick cold hand pet his head. 

“Go away!” Kaidan shouted as he squeezed his eyes tighter, his body physically shaking as he willed the barrier to hold. 

“You fool! I could make you stronger!” The cold invisible hand belittled him as it once more reached for his body. 

“I said go away!” Kaidan shouted as he gave one last push on the barrier. The barrier broke causing an explosion that sent the soldiers flying backwards several yards. Shakingly Kaidan rose to his feet, prepare to give his all, whatever strength he had left to kill these bastards. 

But the soldiers never had a chance for as soon as they stood up, they were struck down with deadly arrows. The men fell one by one, all of them, including Kaidan, wildly searching the area to find the source of the outside attack. 

Kaidan saw them first. Hidden amongst the hills were a few figures cladded in a green cloak. Aiming and firing with swiftness and accuracy of a trained solider. No hesitation as they fired arrow after arrow. And it was this distraction that caused Kaidan to not notice the last standing solider who ironically also had an arrow lounged into his shoulder. But the man only need one arm to swing his sword. 

It hit and sliced through his under armor like paper. But the man’s aim was off as it grazed his upper arm. Kaidan yelped as he raised his hands to protect himself for another swing. And with what little power he possessed he threw out a small force that threw the man back. Upon impact the man dropped his sword. Kaidan hastily ran forward, grabbing the sword from the man, jamming it not to gently under the man’s throat. 

“Why did you attack us?” Kaidan hissed out, he felt so angry. Rage was the only thing keeping him on his feet. 

“You filthy mage. You’re the reason why the Divine is dead! All mages must burn!” The man shouted. Kaidan dug the sword deeper into the man’s neck. 

“I had nothing to do with that.” Kaidan didn’t have a clue in all hell what the man was going on about. The longer he stayed in this world the less he understood. 

“You might not have, but your kind knows nothing but magic and demons.” The man laughed out madly. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kaidan growled out, the sword digging deeper and deeper into the soldier’s throat. 

“Filthy mage.” The man snarled out. It was the last thing he ever said as Kaidan lodged the sword full into the man’s throat. The man didn’t scream, instead he died with a smile on his face. 

Once the final man was dead Kaidan felt the weight finally fall on him as his knees buckled and he fell down on to them. Holding the sword like a life line he felt his stomach become uneasy, turning away from the dead man he stared back at Shepard’s body. 

Shepard! His heart lurched as he all but crawled over to Shepard. When he got to Shepard’s body, he tossed the sword to the side as he ran his hands over Shepard. Kaidan sighed in relief as he saw the other man breathing. His arrow wound had stopped bleeding which was good. But he still had an arrow in his shoulder that had to come out, Kaidan just didn’t know how. With his mind running a mile a minute, he barely heard the sound of boots hitting the ground behind him. 

But when he heard the slightly sound, he felt his blood begin to boil again as he lashed out. Turning wildly, he felt fire leave the tip of his fingers. More of a warning than anything else as he watched with wild eyes as the green cloaked figures got closer to him. 

“We mean you no harm Ser. We just wish to help.” One of the three told him softly, his hands raised almost like he was talking to a wild spooked animal Kaidan thought. He probably looked like one to be honest he thought. 

Kaidan let out a sigh as the exhausted his adrenaline had been hiding finally came crashing down on him. “Who are you guys?” Kaidan whispered as he stared down the men and woman. Never once letting Shepard go as he continued to hold him in his arms, careful of his wound. 

“We are agents of the Inquisition. We saw you being attacked by the templars and couldn’t sit by.” The middle one explained as he crouched down to meet Kaidan’s eyes. “Please we know people that can help him, but you have to trust us.” 

Kiadan looked down at Shepard and even though he looked like he was simply sleeping Kaidan could see the sweet forming on his brow and how pale he had become. Looking up at the cloaked men he sighed, “Please help him” Kaidan pleaded, putting his faith in these agents of the Inquisition.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard could just feel the heat licking down his neck as he ran through fire. There were countless explosions happening around him, but he had to keep pushing forward. There were so many lives depending on him, so many lives lost in order to get him to this moment in time. He had to stop the reapers once and for all. The ground gave a small rumble beneath his feet, but that rumble quickly turned into a tremor, skidding to a stop he barely caught himself in time to see the floor beneath him crumble. There was no time to think though, pushing forward he leaped over the small crater. He couldn’t let that stop; nothing could stop him till this was all over. 

It felt like he was running in circles. Forward and forward he ran but he never did reach the console. The fire around him began to become larger hotter as it started to inch closer and closer to him. But Shepard kept running, he had to destroy the reapers. As he ran noises around him seemed to fade away until only the sound of the roaring fire was the only thing he could hear. The red-hot flames danced around him teasingly, almost like they were mocking him that he could not finish the mission. 

Suddenly in the distant he saw the console, pushing his body he ran to it. He felt the flames chase after him, closing on him. But he didn’t look back, he couldn’t afford to look back. As he got closer, he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the console. He had to destroy it, had to end this once and for all. One bullet after another as he unloaded his whole clip into the console and as the console started to catch on fire, he noticed that the fire sparking out of the console were not red but a bright unworldly green. The fire grew bigger and bigger as it started to take over more and more of the room, he tried to turn and run but was caught in place. Shepard felt the fire incase his body, he gritted his teeth together as the fire stung. He wanted to scream but as he opened his mouth, he heard nothing come out. 

Soon the fire had taken over him completely and just as his world faded to black, he heard his name being desperately cried out. Forcing his eyes open he saw through a watery and hazily gaze Kaidan running towards him. And the very last thing Shepard saw was Kaidan being consumed by the green fire. 

Kaidan helped the Inquisition agents carry Shepard down the valley. Out of the three agents one had run ahead so fast that Kaidan wasn’t sure if he imagined the agent or not. Shaking his head, he lifted Shepard by the feet while another agent grabbed him by the front, the last agent, a very short almost dwarf sized man carried not only his own long ax on his back, but the second agent’s weapon as well. They hurried down through the valley, further down than he and Shepard had gone before and it wasn’t long until they came upon a well-established dirt road. Kaidan would kick himself later for not seeing it earlier. 

They quickly traveled down the dirt road until Kaidan’s arms started to become sore, but most of all his head was killing him. The sun at it brightest point was beating down on them was only causing him to feel nauseous, but he couldn’t afford to ask for a rest, not when Shepard’s life was on the line. Looking down at Shepard he saw that Shepard was barely breathing and his skin almost looked blue. “How much longer?” He shouted as they continued to run. 

“Mawyn ran ahead to get a horse and wagon she shouldn’t be too long now” The dwarf with a deep voice assured him as they started to slow down. They couldn’t keep running Kaidan knew that, he was getting tired and no doubt the other was as well. But damn it they couldn’t afford to waste any time. 

“There! Up ahead!” The agent holding on to Shepard exclaimed. Looking past her Kaidan saw a horse and wagon coming at an alarming fast pace. 

“What in the Ancestor’s name is Mawyn doing!?” The dwarf yelled out as the Mawyn and her wagon got closer and closer. Kaidan’s heart stopped as he was forced to not so gently throw Shepard on the ground while the three of them rolled to the side as the wagon skinned to a halt right beside them. 

Kaidan was pissed as he looked up to the young woman in the green cloak, but not as much as the dwarf man as he quickly stood up and gave her a piece of her mind, yelling out what Kaidan assumed were curse words. 

“We don’t have time for this bickering, the longer we wait the closer the poison will be irreversible!” The first agent yelled out at the two others. 

“Poison!?” Kaidan yelled as he hurried over to Shepard, pulling him up half dragging him to the wagon and with surprising help from the dwarf, who was a lot stronger than he looked, heaved Shepard into the back of the wagon. 

“I didn’t want to worry you even more Ser.” The first agent explained as she hoped into the front of the wagon as Kaidan jumped into the back. Turning around he didn’t think much of it as he held out his hand to help the shorter man up. 

“I don’t need your damn help.” The dwarf snipped as he lightly smacked away Kaidan’s offered hand. Moving back a couple of feet the dwarf broke out into a quick sprint as he threw himself and hauled himself up into the back of the wagon, grunting and groaning the whole way up as he finally squirmed his way up. He glared as he finally sat upright in the wagon’s back, glaring at his other two agents as he grumbled “Quit your stares and let’s go!”. Needing no other order’s Mawyn snapped the reins of the horse and they bolted off down the road. 

Kaidan had never experiences any kind of motion sickness. Never on his rare family boat rides, or space travel, but riding in the back of a wagon while a crazy woman named Mawyn was enough to almost make him throw up on the other side of the wagon as they hurried on through the valley on the dirt road. The screney around him was beautiful he noted through watering eyes, any other time he would have enjoyed it, but the way his stomach was rolling he would have to come back another day, or maybe not as finally the contents of his stomach spilled over the edge of the wagon. 

He vaguely heard the “sorry” being shouted by Mawyn, barely giving her an acknowledge wave as he slummed back into the wagon, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth grimacing of the taste that vomiting left in his mouth. Squinting he turned his head to the side to see the other woman tend over John. 

Much like Kaidan thought she insisted that they keep the arrow intact in his shoulder until they reached a healer. What surprise Kaidan though was the woman didn’t pull out any tools that he was use too, no omni tool or med kit, but rather a collection of vials attached to her hip. One a bright red that as soon as they had gotten themselves moving down the road she had uncorked and instructed Kaidan to hold Shepard’s head up. 

“What is that?” Kaidan asked as the agent placed the glass vile on Shepard’s lips and tilting it back, forcing the unconscious man to drink it. 

“Elfroot potion. Can’t believe you don’t recognize it.” The agent gave him a questionable look as she took the vile away from Shepard, letting Kaidan to hold Shepard’s head in his lap as Kaidan watched some of the color come back to Shepard’s face. 

“We aren’t from here.” Was all that Kaidan could say, the agent didn’t look like she believed him but let it slide as she fumbled around with more potions on her belt. 

“Quit your fussing.” The dwarf grumbled next to Kaidan, “Unless you know what kind of poison was on the arrow you can’t do shit. Might do more harm than good. Just leave it to those huffy mage healers at the crossroads.” 

“How much longer till we are there?” Kaidan asked, but no sooner did he ask the horse came to a sudden halt that sent everyone in the wagon forward, the poor dwarf having tumbled right out of the back of the wagon. Lucky, he managed to flip and land on his back. Both Kaidan and the other two agents rushed to the dwarf’s aid as he laid on the ground, eyes closed moaning about his back. 

“Mawyn…” The dwarf grumbled like an angry korgan “I’m going to kill you when I get up.” It was all the dwarf said before he promptly passed out on the dirt road. 

“Should we help him-“ Kaidan’s voice trailed off as the other two agents simply walked around their fallen agent. 

“Varrd is heavier than a bronto when he’s awake. There is no moving that dwarf now.” Mawyn shrugged her shoulders as she hoped back into the wagon with such grace that Kaidan swore she was lighter than air. “Besides I’ll just treat him once we get back to Haven and all will be forgiven. Now let’s get your friend to the healer area.” Mawyn instructed as she tried to lift up Shepard, but struggled. “I think your friend might be as heavy as Varrd.” She moaned as she tried once more. 

“There was a reason why you were the one to get the wagon, though I think you’re off driving duty for the foreseeable future.” The agent said as she hoped back into the wagon and helped Mawyn pick up Shepard. 

With the two of them they managed to half dragged Shepard over to Kaidan who he took happily into his arms. Well he would have been happier if Shepard was actually awake and not currently be possibly dying by some unknown poison from an unknown land. Carefully and quickly they lugged Shepard over to what looked like a makeshift medical center Kaidan noted. 

An older man in what looked like what were once lush and beautifully colored robes, now covered in dirt and riddled with holes, lifted his head at the sound of them approaching. And as he noticed them carrying Shepard he quickly hurried over and motioned them to place him on a cot. 

“What happened Rachel?” The man asked as he started to run his hands over Shepard’s body and to Kaidan’s astonishment his hands started to glow a soft yellow green. 

“We found these two under attack by Templars. They were unarmed and had no armor. This one here didn’t even have a staff, simply doing magic without one.” The agent named Rachel mentioned towards Kaidan, who was frazzled by all the information being thrown at him. Magic, staffs, Templers? What’s next unicorns? What world did they land themselves in. 

The old man spared Kaidan a glance with almost an impressed look as he gave him a once over before turning back to Shepard. “You must be an apostate then, would explain the lack of magical training and the lack of a staff.” The man scuffed “Well I guess all of us are apostates, aren’t we?” He gave a dark chuckle as he removed his hands from Shepard, the pale glow evaporating into thin air. 

“Will he be alright?” Kaidan asked without thinking as he looked down worryingly at Shepard. 

“Your friend will be just fine. I need to remove the arrow from his shoulder and then heal it up, but you guys got lucky. Deathroot doesn’t grow here so it seems the Templers didn’t use a well-made poison on their arrows. The elfroot potion you gave him on the way here pretty much stopped it from spreading to his heart.” The man explained. Kaidan let out a sigh of relief as he felt his body finally relax. Shepard was ok and even though he had no idea where they were, the people around him seemed friendly enough for him to not to worry, at least not too much anyways. 

“Now here comes the horrible part. Hand me that potion next to you- I’m sorry I never caught your name.” 

“The name is Kaidan Alenko.” He supplied as he turned to his side to find a similar red potion like the one from before. “That man right there is John Shepard.” 

“Alenko? Don’t think I’ve heard of that family name before. You from Ferelden?” He asked as he took the potion. 

“No, neither of us are.” Kaidan hesitated to tell the man much, while he seemed friendly Kaidan didn’t know where to being to explain that they seemingly come from another world, one where magic didn’t exist but rather advance science. “Its complicated.” Was all he could say. The man gave him one last look and then shrugged his shoulders. 

“Everything is complicated now a days.” Uncorking the bottle, he placed it next to him as he waved Kaidan over closer. “You look rather strong and sturdy for a mage.” 

“Thanks-“ 

“It’s a complement, it means you’ll be useful. Now I have to rip this arrow out of Shepard. It won’t be pleasant, most likely he will wake up from it. I’m going to need you to hold him down as I do my healing on him.” 

“You’re just going to pull it out?” Kaidan’s voice filled with worry as he moved to the other side of the cot, carefully placing his hands-on Shepard’s shoulder, careful to avoid the arrow.

“I’m afraid that’s all I can do for him. This potion is part elfroot part sleeping draught. If he gets too wild, I’ll be force to give it to him. Its strong though and could possibly knock him out for days so I would rather not use it. So, I need you to hold him down firm. Can you do that?” 

Kaidan could only nod. The old man gave him a nod back as he put his hand on the arrow and pulled hard. 

Kaidan almost lost his hold on Shepard as he bolted up from his sleep, screaming in pain that it made Kaidan’s heart break. Using almost all his strength Kaidan pushed Shepard’s body back down against the cot. 

“That’s it, hold him down. I shouldn’t be too long!” The man yelled over Shepard’s screaming. 

“John! John please! It’s alright, you’re safe!” Kaidan tried to soothe him, and much to his surprise Shepard stopped his movement. 

“Kaidan?” Shepard whispered out, tears falling out his baby blue eyes. They didn’t stay open long as Shepard cried out again, closing his eyes as his body lurched upward again. Kaidan pressing down harder against him to keep him still. 

“Shhhh baby you’re alright. The healer has to close your wound. It will all be over soon. But you have to stay still. Can you do that for me baby?” Kaidan asked as he cautiously moved one hand off his shoulder and gently rubbed to against Shepard’s face. Shepard was quick as he hastily grabbed Kaidan’s hand, squeezing it like a lifeline. With clenched teeth and closed eyes, he nodded his head. 

Kaidan offered praised as he held on to Shepard’s hand, removing his other hand from Shepard, hoping that Shepard wouldn’t lash out again. It was then that Kaidan finally looked over and saw that the man wasn’t stitching up Shepard’s skin like he assumed, no the man’s hands were once again glowing a soft yellow, but this time the glow was brighter and hotter as the man’s brow was knitted in concentration as he focused on the wound. And much to Kaidan’s amazement, Shepard’s skin was literally weaving itself back together. 

It didn’t take long before the wound closed. There was still blood and the seal on Shepard’s look a lot like the stitching he was used to, only there wasn’t any sort of thread in Shepard’s shoulder. By the time the man was done with the healing Shepard had fallen back asleep, Kaidan couldn’t blame him, he himself wanted to take a nap as well. Maybe sleep for the rest of the day. 

“Keep the dressing on for a couple of days. Once a day before you go to sleep rub this ointment over the wound. Should help the scaring. But other than that, he should be alright. Just don’t allow the man to be waving around a sword too much in the next few days.” The man explained as he patched up Shepard. 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what we would have done if we weren’t found and you weren’t here to help us.” Kaidan held out his hand to shake the man’s hand. 

“Not to worry. Us mages have to stick together and believe in the Herald that he will close the rift and bring peace to the world.” The man had so much confidence that Kaidan believed in him, whatever he was talking about. 

“Who is this Herald?” Kaidan asked as he pulled a blanket over Shepard, almost tucking him in on the cot. 

“How could you not have heard of him! A mage just like us, blessed by the holy Andraste?!” The man truly looked offended at Kaidan for not knowing. 

“I’m sorry, we’ve been out of the loop since the explosion.” Kaidan admitted hoping that would get him by. 

“Ah, you too must have been effected by the rift opening.” The man said sadly as he looked up at the sky which by now the sun had set and the stars above Kaidan shined so bright that it took his breath away. It reminded him so much at being at home on the Normandy, looking out the lounge, just watching the stars as they floated through the galaxy. He almost felt at home when he looked at the sky. But it wasn’t just the stars in the sky that Kaidan noticed. 

In the sky was an angry green vortex circling in the sky. What looked like chunks of rock were floating in the air underneath it as it slowly swirled in the sky. Every so often Kaidan saw puffs of green energy come from it and launch itself towards the surface. 

“The Herald is building an army and he is going to close the rift. We don’t need any more damn demons falling from the sky.” 

Kaidan could only nod along to what the man was saying as he was fixated on the rift. It was then that it hit him, where he saw the rift before. The bright green flames were the last thing he saw consume Shepard before blacking out! This had to be the what brought them here! 

Quickly turning to the man, he grabbed him by the shoulders, causing the man to jump up in shock. “Where can I find this Herald?!”


	4. Chapter 4

They spent four days at what Kaidan learned to be called the Crossroads. Four days before shit hit the fan once more. 

Everything was peaceful at first, Shepard had slept the first day, recovering from the shock and the magical toll his body had just went through. The mage doctor assured Kaidan multiple times that it was perfectly normal for someone who had never been healed by magic before. It still didn’t settle Kaidan’s nerves any more than the mage thought it would. How could he? He and Shepard were somehow transported to another world where magic and magical beings that he only read about in fairy tales were very much real. And it had no doubt to do with the swirling green vortex in the sky. 

The second day Shepard woke up, sore and groggy, but whole again. He was then promptly kicked out of his cot for another who needed it more. So, with wobbling legs and support from Kaidan, they worked their way over to a shared fire where all likes of people were gathered around. Kaidan commended Shepard, and a little bit on his training probably, that he didn’t gawk at the obvious elves and dwarves that sat around the fire along with the humans. He simply gave them a warm smile as they welcome the two of them to the fire, handing both of them a bowl of whatever was being served as they gladly sat down. 

“Thank you” Shepard grunted as he sat, taking a bowl from a small elven woman, who giggled and blushed as she looked away quickly. Shepard either didn’t notice it or didn’t care as he hungrily ate into his food. 

After a moment of silence an older dwarf woman spoke up, “How did the two of you meet? Its not often you see a solider and a mage wandering around together?” She asked gently as she scooped up more stew and placed it into Shepard’s bowl. 

“I’m not- ah thank you.” Shepard stopped to take another big bite of his stew. 

“You may not look like the other soldiers, but I’ve been around in my life to know one when I see it.” The dwarf explained smiling the whole time. 

“Ah, Shepard is very rusty. He gave up the solider life when he met me.” Kaidan butted in, hoping that no one would catch on to his lie. Shepard only nodded as he continued to eat. 

“An apostate mage that doesn’t know how to do magic. At your age? How did you do it? What about the demons?” A young elven boy pipped up. 

Kaidan look at the boy and saw just how worse for wear he looked. His clothes were very used and dirty, they looked more like rags than clothes. But yet his eyes still sparkled with happiness and hope. 

“It was very hard. I did not understand, and still don’t understand. I guess I’m just very lucky.” Kaidan said humbly as he stared at his empty bowl. 

“Don’t be so humble!” A booming voice shouted behind him and before Kadian could turn around he felt a hard thump on his back, jolting him forward. “This mage’s barrier was the best I saw!” 

“Varrd, don’t hurt the mage. He may be buff for one but that still doesn’t mean you can toss him around like a bronto.” Rachal’s voice chided the dwarf’s followed by a bellowing laugh from said dwarf. 

Shepard turned to look at the two. Giving them a quick once over. The commander in him never leaving as he assessed them. When he determined they were not a threat he let out a polite smile. “I heard that you saved our assess out there. I cannot tell you how grateful I am.” Shepard, Kadian sighed in his head, always the solider. Maybe the older woman was right to assume his background. 

“Now no reason to get all formal on us! You two held up your own quiet well! Though I’m surprise you were wondering around these parts with no weapons on you!” Varrd said as he squished into a spot in between Kaidan and Shepard, reaching out to grab a bowl of the shared stew. 

Shepard rolled his eyes as he dug back into his stew. “We lost them. Besides I’m no good with a sword and shield.” Shepard lamely explained shrugging his shoulders as he did so. 

“Well, you never had the mighty Varrd teach you! First thing tomorrow training beings!” Varrd said sternly, well has stern as he could while smiling brightly. 

If Kaidan knew Shepard and he would like to say he did very well, the man would 100% say yes to it. And not to his surprise John nodded happily. Varrd laughed as he started to tell tales of his epic adventures. Kaidan smiled fondly as he watched the two of them talk. 

“Hey” Rachal nudged him from his other side, when she sat down Kaidan did not know. “There are plenty of mages here helping out that I know that would gladly help you with your magic.” Rachal offered softly. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Kaidan grinned back. Tomorrow was looking to be a promising day. 

The next day came all too quickly, at dawn Shepard was already up and ready only to be slightly disappointed and annoyed that Varrd wasn’t as up as him. Kaidan, who unfortunate was woken up by Shepard watched in amusement as Shepard made his way over to a sleeping Varrd and woke the stubborn dwarf up. Never once blinking as the dwarf let out some of the most creative curses that Kaidan had heard, waking up several soldiers next to him as well. 

“What in the Ancestors name do you think you’re doing?!” Varred all but growled as he sat up, rubbing his hand across his eyes. 

“It is dawn as we agreed yesterday to start my training.” Shepard said bluntly as he stared down the dwarf. 

“Ah, fuck.” Varrd thumped his head against his bedroll. “You’re one of those men. Are you sure you weren’t a solider?” Varrd grumbled as he pulled himself up. 

Shepard only shrugged as he watched the dwarf collect himself and his stuff. When he was finally ready, he gestured for Shepard to follow him to the Inquisition’s make-shift practice area. There a few poor soldiers on the night shift were just returning, looking dead tired as they barely gave a wave as they retreated to their own beadrolls. 

Varrd reached the spare swords and not so softly grabbed and tossed a sword at Shepard who caught it with surprisingly ease. “Not a solider my ass…” Varrd mumbled as he directed Shepard to the dummies. “Now let’s see what you’ve got!” Varrd boomed as he started Shepard’s training. 

Kaidan watched with a soft smile on his face the whole interaction. He loved the focused look that Shepard had whenever he was process new information. That concentrated look on his face as he listened attentively to what the dwarf had to saw, following his directions to the T. Hell, Shepard wasn’t an N7 for no reason. 

Kaidan heard soft feet approaching from behind, turning his head he saw the mage doctor from before, he had learned thankfully that the man’s name was Richard. 

“Your friend is quiet amazing. I’ve seen harden Templers milk lesser injures than him to avoid training.” Richard said as he watched Shepard with almost as much admiration as Kaidan. 

“John is stubborn. He doesn’t like being told no.” Kaidan chuckled as he thought of the many memories of him forcing Shepard to stay in the goddamn med bay. 

“Good, we will need men like him in the coming days.” Richard said, “Speaking of which it is best if we start with your training as well.” Richard motioned for Kaidan to follow and with one last look at Shepard Kaidan followed. 

By the time breakfast was being served most of the men and women at the Crossroads were awake. Kaidan had no doubt it had to do with Shepard’s training, who had long since tossed his shirt aside. And his tight pants, left nothing to the imagination as he went through his training. Kaidan and Richard had taken a break from his magic training, which Kaidan found both physically and mentally draining, which if magic was anything like biotics, he shouldn’t have been that surprised. Like Shepard, Kaidan was praised to be a natural, picking up new techniques easily astonishing Richard and several other mages who came over to practice. When they asked him how he was doing this Kaidan shrugged, it’s not like he could have explained biotics to them. 

When he was done with his morning practice him and several younger mages went over to watch Shepard. Shepard was a natural cause of course he was Kaidan smile as he fondly rolled his eyes. Watching Shepard spar another was something out of a vid. For such a larger man he had the agility to almost float around the larger stout dwarf. Always on his toes he dodged, blocked, and parried with ease after each attack the dwarf threw out him. Kaidan knew what he was doing, he had seen it time and time again when John spared with James. He was restraining himself, holding everything back as to wear down his opponent, James well he learned eventual what Shepard’s play was. And when he did figure it out Shepard just smiled and punched him right in the face. James had grumbled all the way to the med bay. 

So Kaidan watched Shepard dance around Varrd, never attacking just simply waiting it out. Kaidan could tell that the dwarf was wearing down and getting frustrated, he wore it clear on his face, while Shepard tried to hide the smile on his. 

“By the stone! Attack me already!” Varrd loudly ordered as he swung once more with his long sword. Shepard ducked and rolled out of the way and no sooner was he on the ground he was back up and again, circling the dwarf once more. 

Varrd was getting annoyed, that much was clear to Shepard. He also was dancing around him for such a long time now that he knew exactly what Varrd was going to do next. Like gazing into the future Shepard saw Varrd raise his arms again, bringing his sword up high and wide as he went for a long swing like motion. It was at that time that Shepard rush the dwarf and kicked him straight into the chest, sending the dwarf flying backwards. 

Varrd landed on the ground with a solid thump, and any sound around them came to a quiet halt as everyone watched as Shepard calmly walked over, proud as he could be and placed the sword right at Varrd’s throat. The dwarf groaned in defeat as dropped his head down and then all at once let out a bellowing laugh. 

“You kick like an angry bronto!” Varrd laughed as he reached up and grabbed the hand that Shepard offered him. 

“Don’t get me wrong, my leg hurts a lot more than you think. You sure you’re not made out of stone?” Shepard laughed as he got back into position. 

“It is said that us dwarves were craved from the stone.” Varrd boasted as he got back into postion as well. 

“I would hundred precent believe that.” They both laughed as they readied up again.

“But what you did was good. If you were fighting someone one on one.” Varrd suddenly got serious once again. “But most of the time, whether you’re dealing with demons, or bandits or whatever is going to be thrown at you, you’re going to be dealing with multiples. And you don’t have the time to dance around one when another is coming from behind.” Varrd explained as he mentioned to some other soldiers watching nearby. Who all got white in their face as they reluctantly came over to help. 

Shepard nodded as he watched the others join them. It made sense to him. But before he could have shot his way through a group, or tossed a grenade, or even deployed a drone. But here, he had none of that. Just a simple sword and shield to protect him. 

“Not only that, but I’ve seen how you and your mage friend are. He looks like he could handle a fight, but mages usually stay out of the fight and hit from far. Your job as a solider is to protect not only yourself, him, but anyone else that needs protection.” Varrd pointed out, glancing briefly at Kaidan. 

“Understood.” Shepard said stiffly. It was different here, he had to remind himself. No longer would Kaidan be holding a gun to defend himself. Sure, he had his biotics, well magic now. But from what he had gathered magic, much like biotics wear out the welder, they couldn’t go on and on, not like a gun could. And if they were to survive this mess and hopefully get out of here, Shepard need to learn how to protect themselves. Without anymore warning the other soldiers, plus Varrd attacked. 

Shepard’s training paused during lunch and then got back to it late afternoon. It was enough time for Shepard and Kaidan to have a moment alone. Though they didn’t dare to do anything to personal, not knowing how the people would react to their true relations. And while Kaidan could see that Shepard was a little bum about his “good luck” kiss before both their trainings began again, Kaidan offered to make it up to the big sap later on. And with a big smile they both went back to their training. 

By the end of the day, both men were sore and tired, barely keeping their eyes open as they got as close as they could on their borrowed bed rolls, they fell asleep. 

The next day started off much like the day before. Shepard waking up poor Varrd at the crack of dawn for training once more. But instead of training Varrd suggested they go on a patrol. A more practical training he suggested. Shepard a little relucent to leave Kaidan hesitated for the first time since their training started. 

“Your lover boy will be fine.” Varrd assured him softly, well as softly as Varrd could manage with his gruff voice. 

“How-“ Shepard swore to himself as he looked down at the dwarf. 

“You two aren’t as sly as you think you guys are. Or maybe I’m just that good at picking it up. Too bad though.” 

“Too bad for what?” Shepard asked. 

“All the ladies around here drooling over you.” Varrd explained as he checked his gear once more. 

“Wait what?” Shepard was shocked, the dwarf didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“You’re a handsome man, don’t tell me you did not notice that half the women came over yesterday to watch the boys train only came over when you took off your shirt.” Varrd laughed at the poor man’s confusion. “I won’t tell them about you though. It gets the other men’s hopefully when they see all the pretty ladies come around, even if they aren’t really looking at them.” 

Shepard only rolled his eyes as he picked up his borrowed gear. The armor felt different, but something was still familiar about it as he put on the metal and leather pieces. Once he was done, he started walking over to the make shift med bay. 

“Let me just tell Kaidan I’m heading out.” Shepard explained as he walked away, not seeing the fond eye roll that Varrd gave him. 

Once Shepard reached the med bay he stopped to watch in amazement as Kaidan was glowing that all familiar blue color again. When Kaidan saw him, the barrier dropped as he smiled. Jogging over he got as close as he could. His smile faded though when he saw the armor that Shepard wore. 

“Going somewhere?” Kaidan asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. 

“Varrd wants me to go with him and few others on patrol. Don’t worry we won’t be going far. There’s a couple of farmers who said they needed help across the river.” Shepard hurriedly explained. 

“Ok, let me go get my stuff then.” Kaidan turned, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. 

“I need you to stay here K.” Shepard said gently, his heart breaking at the hurt and disappointment that flashed across Kaidan’s face. “You don’t have a weapon, and while I know your magic is just as good as your biotics, there is still so much more to this than we thought. I need you to keep practicing so that next time I do go, you’ll be able to go with me.” 

“John-I can’t leave you again. I won’t let you leave me behind. Not again.” Kaidan chocked down a sob and tried to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. 

“Hey, hey, I’m not leaving you.” Shepard carefully grabbed Kaidan’s face with both hands. “Never again will I do that. I’ll be back in a couple of hours ok. You stay right here, practice some more and then afterwards when I get back, we will spend some time together. Maybe you can throw me again.” Shepard suggested giving a wink that caused Kaidan to chuckle. 

Kaidan force himself to pull it together as he nodded. “A couple hours ok?” Shepard nodded. And just as Kaidan was sure that Shepard was going to pull away he dragged Kaidan into a kiss. It was a quick one but filled with the desperation and passion that Shepard put in to everyone one of his kisses. 

Kaidan gawked as Shepard pulled away. “John-“ Kaidan sputtered, not really sure what to say. 

“Can’t let anyone else get ideas. You’re mine. Stuck with me till the end of time.” Shepard smiled, giving one last peak before he turned around and jogged back to a bemused looking Varrd. 

Kaidan watched as Shepard and few other soldiers walked threw the tunnel and into the wild Hinterlands. He was in such a deep thought that he barely heard Richard walk up from behind. 

“That little display just made a lot of women’s heart break.” He laughed as he thumped Kaidan on the back. “Come on lover boy. We are going to play with fire.” Richard’s laughter was contagious as Kaidan felt himself laughing along with him. He knew Shepard could handle himself. But that still didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try his hardest to become the best he could for himself and for Shepard.


End file.
